


Pack #1

by orphan_account



Series: Pack....Just Pack [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After school duties, Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But sometimes you need help and that's okay but disappointing, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Hinata is scary when he needs to be, I'm a slow writer, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kageyama goes the extra mile and sweeps despite not having to this day, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Scent Marking, Tobio stands up for himself and all omega's when he can, never feel ashamed for asking for help, protective hinata, random fact that i like to add in tags, these are long i am sorry, you know like wiping chalkboards or clapping erasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random thing that wouldn't get out of my head because omega Tobio needs to be a regular thing. </p>
<p>I try to put in the message that you should love yourself and your faults, while awkwardly writing a story about why it's okay to ask for help when you have the chance or even just step in. </p>
<p>Trigger: This has some creepy guy hitting on someone, if that could set you off or make you feel bad, Please don't read. </p>
<p>Gaaaaaaaaaaah, I hope someone likes this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of based on how creepy i think people are when they tell me to smile. They think it's nice, but sometimes it comes off patronizing and it makes me uncomfortable; especially from people older than me. I feel like Tobio would get that alot being a omega (who are still treated with misogyny despite how progressive their rights are) and having to go through the occasionally scary situation of telling a pushy person no. 
> 
> Trigger: This has some creepy guy hitting on someone, if that could set you off or make you feel bad, Please don't read. 
> 
> ALSO: I don't own Haikyuu!!. I just really love this entire thing since it's helping me get back into Anime.

Being short kind of sucks when you’re in high school.

It’s even worse when you’re an Alpha but because of your height, no one reallys believes it or in you.

Hinata used to think it was a burden to be naturally short; having people overlook him took a toll on his self-worth. An self-worth comes up a lot in high school, but he learned that it never measures who you are as a person. For every shortcoming, there's a mountain full of amazing things you can do, be or have because of it— right now it’s the art of surprise.

Annoyed, that he was already late to practice because of his after class duty, Hinata almost sprinted pass Kageyama’s (nearly forgetting he was supposed to wait for him too) class in his distraction to make up on the lost time with speed. It was the strong scent of furiously burnt incense that stopped him in his tracks as he passed the door.

Back tracking to the closed back doors of the classroom, he peered through the window, spotting his teammate holding a broom rather tightly as he glared at a taller student.

“You’re such a cute omega, but I always see you frowning. You should smile more, it makes you look pretty.” commented the older student in a seemingly nice tone. Generic in appearance and only distinguishable from his familiar scent (hot cement and slight tar from what he could smell out in the hallway) and his tall stature, Hinata could remember him being in one of the third year class's.

He glossed over that fact though, when Kageyama’s hands tighten on the broom as he sighed out (or calmed himself down) with visible frustration. “Look, I just want to sweep and get out of here to go to volleyball practice, Sho-“

“My names Shun” interjected the older student now looking annoyed himself. Kageyama just rolled his eye’s before continuing on, “Can you _please_ just go away? I’m already late and this thing you’re trying is not going to work out..ever. ”

The third year snorted in amusement at the statement and placed a hand over Kageyama’s forearm, “Who said I want anything permanent? We could just have fun. I won’t tell.” A slimely smile was on the his face and Hinata could hear the blood in his body swoosh as the hand tightened causing Kageyama to wince.

Quickly, Hinata opened the classroom door and stomped in towards the two. “Hands off,” he demanded to elder who looked surprised at him barging in. His eyebrows furrowed for just a second, his focus lost, but that was more than enough for Kageyama to pull his arm away and back up from the taller student.

Hinata sent a look to ask if Kageyama was okay, to which the omega nodded to, before he stood in front of 'Shun'. Who seemed to have drawn himself up to look bigger, a usual primal instinct used to establish dominance, and was smirking crassly at both teens.

“What’s a punny Alpha like you going to even do? You can barely even touch my nose.” Mocked the older student, HInata scoffed at him before giving a smirk of his own. “At least I’m in my growing phase, I'll grow taller or maybe look better. You’ll look as plain as that forever. “ The older student bristled at the attack, an sneer coming onto his face as if he was about to say something, but Hinata cut his eye at him; turning away to go near Kageyama who was beside the front class door's.

Flustered at being ignored, 'Shun' swiped a hand at Hinata’s face who dodged it and countered by ducking down to swipe a foot under the other’s legs; causing him to fall to the ground. Nearby desks got caught in the fall out and Hinata backed away as a groan of pain came from the other student. He glanced over to Kageyama who looked a little worried, they caught eyes, and he motioned for Hinata to leave now. If any teachers came through to investigate the commotion, they could both be suspended off the team or make it a bigger incident than before. 'Shun' didn't seem to care though as he started swearing at both teens as he struggled to get up with three desk on his torso.

“You little shit! I’ll get you back. Watch yourself!” exclaimed the eldest as the two began leaving the room. Kageyama exited first while Hinata paused at the door with it half closed, he caught eyes with 'Shun'.

“I doubt you will even thinking of coming near us after this,” stated Hinata sharply. Barely concealed anger coated his words, and his tone had authority put into it. It caused the hair on the back of 'Shun's' neck to rise, but pride won out as he inhaled deeply in shock before biting out, “What can you even do!? Cheap tricks! ”

Hinata stared at him a smile slowly gracing his face, his eyes serious and dark, focused like how he would hit a ball mid-air to score another point. His strength and a promise showed in his eyes as the light glossed over them.

 

“Listen to me carefully," Hinata said with a hooded eyes, "Come near me or my friend, and I’ll _break_ **both** your legs."

 

'Shun' stopped moving as Hinata closed the doors behind him, he pulled Kageyama along by the wrist down the hall. Kageyama was silent as he thought about the display of power shown right in front of him. Hinata had just used his "Alpha voice" for the first time in front of him and it was oddly fitting for the shorter.

He always knew that Hinata was an Alpha but to see him go head to head (sort of?) was a kick in the face about it. Though, even more so, he was silent as he tried to stomp down on the shame that came with having to rely on him to fight his battle, they were in a progressive time and Kageyama felt that he should have been able to handle himself. Realistically, he knew that 'Shun' was a opportunist and that if he hadn't have been distracted when the older showed up, that he could've have left promptly or taken him down if need be.

He still felt a little anxiety about the incident, but he was lucky that Hinata had shown up when he'd had. Some would have just left or stood by while something happened, he was grateful that Hinata had helped. “Thanks” murmured Kageyama to his orange haired teammate, Hinata responded physically by tugging a little at the arm he was dragging behind him — it was comforting and his way of saying it was okay.

It was grounding for both.

Verbally, Hinata responded with “It’s cool, don’t mind it. Stuff happens.” Hinata didn’t even want to think about this situation any longer, though he still had to tell Daichi-san. He only relaxed when they were a stairway down and on flat ground outside the school.

“Now hurry up Bakayama-kun~” was his only warning before he began sprinting in the gyms direction, Kageyama scoffed before running after him yelling some insults about how Hinata was a cheater.

The next day, the third years show up to practice a little later than usual and everyone ignored how Daichi-san how glared at anyone outside the team who passed by the gym doors. And how Sugawara only smiled for an apology while he doted more on the first years as Coach Ukai and Takeda ignore the obvious evil intent that comes off the second year trio.

The team also never talks about the rumour of a third year transfer going missing the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I put '' around Shun's name because it just felt like it needed some. Honestly he made me uncomfortable when he said his name..like it was out of place.


End file.
